


Quarantine & Chill

by DevoTea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cat pictures, F/M, Fluff, Quarantine, adrienette - Freeform, cause we all need a lil positivity in our lives, fluffiest thing i wrote in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoTea/pseuds/DevoTea
Summary: A fluffy one shot that I wrote. (cat pictures included) Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Quarantine & Chill

Adrien an Marinette laid on the couch, basically on top of each other, a tangle of limbs, both on their phones.

"How long has this been going on?" She didn't need to specify, the lockdown was almost all that was talked about these days. Everyone was supposed to stay inside, but no one knew for how much longer. "Five weeks at least." He replied, scrolling down his feed.

"Look at this" He showed her his phone. She glanced at it to see an adorable kitten starig at the camera. "Oh, that's cute." She cooed in response.

Adrien went back to browsing the web, but Marinette could only think about cats. And so went her spiral into the cute kitty pictures and videos.

"Look at this one!" Her voice rose in excitement. "Oh, this one is precious!" Her phone had been shown to Adrien so many times, he might as well have been holding it.

He didn't mind though. It had been the first time since the start of quarantine that Marinette was excited about something. Her eyes lit up with the most adorable spark in her eyes and that small smile on her lips. He missed that expresssion on her.

At first, Marinette thought that lockdown would be good for her. All the time at home, making commissions and designing projects. She didn't anticipate how quickly she would get bored of her craft.

Everything just felt off, her actions repetitive, inspiration running lower with every sketch, as well as fabrics and she couldn't exactly just go and pick up more, because the store had been closed, for its lack of necessity.

"I'm not sure if this is even a cat, but it's definitely feline." The screen was once again in his face and he smiled at her.

"Oh and this-" She zoomed in on a photo and showed him a photo of a white cat looking at the camera-"but then" she scrolled down the photo to uncover a black cat in a weird position, it's front legs looking like they were much too long for him.

That did warrant a laugh from Adrien. "I'm not sure if that's his elbows or-" Marinette started rambling about the anatomy of cats of all things and he couldn't help thinking that he was absolutely in love with this girl. A wide grin on his face, he raised a hand and put it on her cheek, which prompted her to stop rambling.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She melted into him and wrapped her hands around his neck, her phone lay discarded somewhere next to her. His arms found their way around her waist, pulling her closer.

The parted and Marinette sneaked a quick peck onto his lips again. "I was rambling again, wasn't I?" She whispered with a smile. "I think it's cute." Adrien looked at her adoringly.

"It's not very cute when you're on a Zoom call with your sponsors." Marinette sighed, her arms snaking around his middle. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I think it makes you stand out from the rest, and you're pretty good at using you dorkiness to your advantage." Adrien propped his head on hers. "I hope they think so too." She murmured, snuggling into him.

"Meanwhile, maybe you'd like to divert your attention to another cute cat?" Adrien proposed with a cheshire cat grin on his face, although Marinette couldn't see. "Does my chaton need some cuddles?" She backed away a bit to look him in the eye, her hands pressed against his chest.

"From his lady? Always" He stole a kiss from her lips, which caused her to giggle. Her hands travelled to his hair, where she carded her fingers through his soft locks. There was a hum of appreciation from Adrien as he sunk into her embrace.

"I love you." Adrien whispered in her ear and she smiled. "I love you too." Marinette giggled slightly, continuing petting him.

"And I'm glad we live together. As much as I love my parents, I prefer having to wear a mask around them rather than you." She laughed lightly.


End file.
